


Love hurts

by JamieV_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to put here, I knew I could never write angst without a happy ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Uh will update tags on the way?, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Tendou Satori, Ushijima is an oblivious and naive blockhead, Was unrequited but then they end up together at the end?, sad tendou satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieV_writing/pseuds/JamieV_writing
Summary: Tendou could only see from afar. He could only see the person he loves with someone else while he stands by. It hurts. So much.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Would anyone care?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titta& Diana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Titta%26+Diana).



> This is for Titta& Diana! I was inspired by her video so I thought I'd write this for her. Please enjoy. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Tendou stood at the far corner of his middle school gym. The younger version of him was standing next to the gym door. "Don't come to our team, Tendou!" a black-haired boy yelled, sticking his tongue out to the redhead. "Monsters aren't allowed on human teams!" he laughed. "Yeah, he does look like a monster!" a brown boy agreed aloud, his tone full of venom. The scenery changed. He was now at home. He heard sobs from inside his bedroom. Slipping in the room, he saw the younger him on the bed, shaking in misery. "I don't like this... Why was I born like this?" he sniffed. He remembered that in the past, he was always the target for bullies because of how his face looks like. He hated himself for it. That day was one of those days where he came home unharmed. It hurts so much to remember his past.

There was suddenly an obnoxious ringing that filled the room.

Tendou opened his eyes. It was another nightmare. Those words which were said by his middle school bullies still left a huge stain on his life. Those same words were always repeated by those who had a grudge against him in Shiratorizawa. He got up wishing that today was going to be one where everything was going to be fine.

What a huge lie.

He was now cornered. "Oi, weirdo. Has anyone ever told you that you are a monster from hell with how you look? You're better off dead. Shiratorizawa doesn't need you." the hazel-hair guy snickered, shoving Tendou to the wall. The air was punched out of his lungs with the force of him hitting the wall. He never thought of suicide. But those words made him think. Would the world be better off without him? He stared at the floor.

"I would have to ask you to stop calling Tendou a monster." a deep voice came from behind. Tendou's head snapped up as a faint blush tinted his cheeks. He recognized that voice. "Who do you think you are to tell us to stop calling your monstrous 'friend' that?" the guy sneered. "Ushijima Wakatoshi," he replied, stepping out of the shadows, towering over the two. "Holy shit." the guy muttered, frozen in place. "And I would absolutely like you to stop calling my friend such names because he is a good person and is definitely _not_ a monster," Ushijima said frowning. The other one spoke "Him? A good person? You've got to be joking. Have you even took a good look at him? He looks like a monster straight out of hell." he laughed.

Tendou's smile faltered. Ushijima was about to say something when Tendou said, "Wakatoshi-kun. It's okay. Really. You don't have to-" Tendou tried to fake a wide smile.

Ushijima wasn't that stupid to fall for it. "No. You've suffered enough. I can't stand by and see you take it like the nice person you are. You're too kind." Ushijima said, glaring at the two bullies. "You are an amazing person. You are far from being a monster," he said, his voice dripping with care. The blush on his face turned redder. "I would love for you two to get out of my face before this turns worse." Ushijima snapped.

"Tch. Fine. We won't bother the loser anymore." he growled. "Let's go." They scurried out of the hallway, out of sight.

Ushijima approached him and asked, "Are you ok, Tendou?" he asked. "Of course I am!" Tendou laughed softly. "Wakatoshi-kun... Thank you..for... standing up for me." Tendou said, flashing a shy smile at Ushijima. His heart was beating fast. Very fast. He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest and drown itself. "Of course I did. That's what friends do if I'm not mistaken." Ushijima said, olive eyes meeting dark red.

"Of course! Friends...they do this!" Tendou smiled, his voice cracking. "Let's go to class Tendou. Or else we'll be late for class." Ushijima said, taking Tendou's hand and leading him to their class. As much as it hurts hearing Ushijima say that they were just friends, he felt happy knowing that he actually means something in his crush's life.

Days went by since the incident. It was after practice in the locker rooms. "I want you guys to meet someone after this." Ushijima suddenly said. "Who?" Semi asked. Ushijima never asks them to meet anyone since he was never the social type of person. "My girl friend." the guy simply replied. The uniform in Tendou's hands fell at the word 'girlfriend'. He felt cold and alone even though he was in the locker room with the other members. "I- I...I don't think I'll be able to, Wakatoshi-kun. I have some things to do after this." Tendou said, not wanting to face the others, afraid that they could see the tears prickling in his eyes.

He quickly picked up his uniform and stuffed it in his bag. "I'll be going first." Tendou choked out, pushing open the door. "Tendou! Wait! It's raining-" Goshiki called out. Not caring if he was getting drenched, he ran. He didn't exactly know where he was going. He just ran. He ran as far as his legs could take him. No one would know that he was crying if it was raining, right? He stopped at a bridge, taking in deep breaths. The bridge was deserted so he let out a scream. A scream which released all the pain which was stored in him. He couldn't do this. His knees gave in and he fell to the pavement. Red hair stuck to his forehead. He tried to stay strong. He tried to be strong for Ushijima. But now that he knew that Ushijima had fallen for someone else had broken down everything which he had built. He didn't have a reason to live anymore.

His parents had left him alone so he lived for Ushijima. But now...now...he had nothing. His soul was empty. He stood up on shaky legs and held onto the railing, looking down. It was a far fall down. But he didn't care. What was the point in living if he didn't have anything anymore? He wondered if anyone would cry if he died. If anyone would care. Would everyone see him for who he is? For the small, broken guy in him and not the cheerful happy guy on the outside. He would give his life to feel good enough.

Would anything change? Would they just be fine? Tendou wanted a reason to not throw up a fight. He had always been there for others but would they still stay with him when he tells them his sorrow? His grip tightened as the tears stopped. Of course, no one would care. He was a monster after all. He climbed up and was about to push himself into the dark void below when he heard someone bellow, "Kid!!" he kept his head down.

"Come down...we can talk about this. You can't just throw away your life like this. You can't be replaced. You can't do this, kid. A lot of people will cry knowing you're gone." the voice behind him said, worried.

Tendou looked back and saw a guy in his 20's. He was holding out a hand. The redhead was scared to take that hand. This was his chance to go, his chance to escape the chained up feeling in his heart.

He hesitated before taking it and climbing down. "It's raining. You'll get sick," he said, wrapping Tendou's shivering body with his jacket. He brought him into his car. "Aren't you Tendou Satori? From Shiratorizawa?" he asked. Tendou looked down. "I'm sorry for being a burden." he rasped out, throat sore from screaming.

"You're not a burden, Tendou." the guy said, peering through the mirror. "I feel happy I got to save you from doing something like that. My sister took her life away because she felt too pressured. I regret not noticing her condition. I just want you to know that there will be people who would be heartbroken if you actually did it." the guy said, regret and guilt in his words.

"I wished that I could go back and tell her how much I loved her. Thank her for all the help she gave me." he continued. "What's your name, sir?" Tendou asked.

"Ushijima Itsuki. I am... Wakatoshi's cousin." the guy admitted. "W-what? Please don't tell him I did this. I don't need him to worry about me when he already has a girlfriend to care about." Tendou cried.

"I won't. Would you like to stay at my house for the night? There's no school tomorrow so I'll send you back then." Itsuki said, turning left. They reached his home and Itsuki showed Tendou to the bathroom. "You can use some of Wakatoshi's old clothes. They're in the top drawer on the right." Itsuki called out, heading for the kitchen.

After the shower, Tendou sat at the table and Itsuki served him some soup. 'I'm sorry I didn't have time to make up a good meal." he apologized. "It's fine...thank you for your hospitality. Itadakimasu." Tendou said, before taking a small sip of the soup. Warmth filled his body. "You can use the guest room," Itsuki informed him. He bid him good night and left. Finishing up the soup and washing the bowl, a photograph caught his eye. It was Ushijima when he was younger.

His expression was stoic as usual. He let out a giggle. There was a faint smell of Ushijima on the clothes he was using and he smiled. But he knew. He knew that the fire in his eyes had died down.

The next day, when he woke up, he heard a familiar voice outside. He peeked outside and saw him.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was here.


	2. Why did you have to run away from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Ushijima's perspective.

Where was he? Ushijima didn't know. He swore he saw Tendou somewhere around the third floor. He wandered around when he suddenly heard voices. "Oi, weirdo. Has anyone ever told you that you are a monster from hell with how you look? You're better off dead. Shiratorizawa doesn't need you." a hazel-haired guy snickered, shoving Tendou to the wall. The redhead winced. Ushijima could feel anger bubbling in his gut. How dare they say Shiratorizawa doesn't need him.

"I would have to ask you to stop calling Tendou a monster," he said, stepping out from his hiding place. Tendou's head snapped up as a faint blush tinted his cheeks. Ushijima noticed but brushed it off. "Who do you think you are to tell us to stop calling your monstrous 'friend' that?" the guy sneered. "Ushijima Wakatoshi," he replied, a stoic expression on his face as he towered over the two. "Holy shit." the guy muttered, frozen in place. "And I would absolutely like you to stop calling my friend such names because he is a good person and is definitely _not_ a monster," Ushijima said frowning. The other one spoke "Him? A good person? You've got to be joking. Have you even took a good look at him? He looks like a monster straight out of hell." he laughed.

Tendou's smile faltered. Ushijima was about to say something when Tendou said, "Wakatoshi-kun. It's okay. Really. You don't have to-" Tendou tried to fake a wide smile.

Ushijima wasn't that stupid to fall for it. "No. You've suffered enough. I can't stand by and see you take it like the nice person you are. You're too kind." Ushijima said, glaring at the two bullies. "You are an amazing person. You are far from being a monster," he said, as gently as he could, placing a hand on Tendou's shoulder. Ushijima noticed that the blush on Tendou's face turned redder. "I would love for you two to get out of my face before this turns worse." Ushijima snapped, turning towards the two.

"Tch. Fine. We won't bother the loser anymore." he growled. "Let's go." They scurried out of the hallway, out of sight.

Ushijima approached him and asked, "Are you ok, Tendou?" he asked. "Of course I am!" Tendou laughed softly. "Wakatoshi-kun... Thank you..for... standing up for me." Tendou said, flashing a shy smile at Ushijima. Ushijima felt his heart skip a beat. It was accompanied by an unrecognizable feeling. He felt his face getting hot and he nodded, trying to ignore those weird feelings. "Of course I did. That's what friends do if I'm not mistaken." Ushijima said, olive eyes meeting dark red.

"Of course! Friends...they do this!" Tendou smiled, his voice cracking. Ushijima felt as if he had said something wrong but he doesn't exactly know what. He felt like he missed something. He banished those thoughts from his mind. "Let's go to class Tendou. Or else we'll be late for class," he said, taking Tendou's hand and leading him to their class.

Days went by since Ushijima saved Tendou from those bullies. They had just finished practice and were in the locker room, changing. Ushijima's phone vibrated and he went to check who it was. He saw his friend's name on his screen. He recently met her a few weeks or so. She texted him, saying that she wants to meet his friends and that she was outside his school and really hoped to get an autograph from Tendou since she really was a huge fan of him. The ace texted back a simple 'ok'. Ushijima turned and said, "I want you guys to meet someone after this."

"Who?" Semi asked. They were all looking at him as if he just said something unbelievable. "My girl friend." the guy simply replied. Suddenly, the uniform Tendou was holding fell to the floor. He saw Tendou looking around with a panicked expression. "I- I...I don't think I'll be able to, Wakatoshi-kun. I have some things to do after this." Tendou stuttered, not wanting to face the others, afraid that they could see the tears prickling in his eyes.

He quickly picked up his uniform and stuffed it in his bag. "I'll be going first." Tendou choked out, pushing open the door. "Tendou! Wait! It's raining-" Goshiki called out. Not caring if he was getting drenched, he ran. Ushijima wanted to run after his best friend when Semi stopped him. "Better not. It could be important."

"But he'll get sick. And he left his umbrella." Ushijima said. Semi shook his head. Their captain was really an oblivious and naive blockhead. Semi wondered how he could not see that Tendou was obviously in love with him. "You can go search for him after the rain stops." Goshiki piped up. "No. I will go take an umbrella." Ushijima said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He went out and opened up an umbrella over his head and took a step into the cold rain.

He texted his friend that she should meet them next time and she replied with a thumbs up. He tried calling Tendou but it seems as if Tendou had shut his phone off. He tried calling his cousin, Itsuki to pick him up and help round the prefecture to help search for Tendou. Itsuki agreed and replied that he was on his way.

Ushijima pocketed his phone and checked the block to see if he could find him. He clutched the umbrella in his hand. He was very worried about Tendou. Worried that he would get sick. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He checked his phone just in case Tendou called him but instead got a text from Itsuki saying that he had found Tendou and Ushijima sighed in relief. He thanked his cousin and said he would come by tomorrow. He quickly walked back home and got ready for bed.

The next day, he got ready and went to have breakfast and rushed out of the house, and headed off to Itsuki's.

He knocked on the door and his cousin opened the door, signaling him to come in. "So where is he?" he asked. Itsuki chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at the taller. "In the guest room," he said.

Ushijima thanked him and walked over to the guest room and knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Shshshhs I wrote this while listening to Would You Care by Citizen Soldier on loop. I cried writing this-


End file.
